Sprouts of Love and Friendship in a Blizzard
by YuriCherie
Summary: As shown in the scene of the cover image, Cure Diamond was supposed to be trapped in her Diamond Blizzard in episode 48, then how did she came out after the battle? If you suppose that this scene is an image of the future (in other word, it never happened), which I did in this one-shot fanfic, I've got a full explanation for it. Pairing: Rikka x Ira


**Sprouts of Love and Friendship in a Blizzard**

 **Author's Notes: This is a one-shot set when the Dokidoki Cures were in the battle with the Selfish King. I used quite a lot of the original scenes but I changed a few dialogues (just in case you huge fans out there notice). And please read the summary first since I don't want to repeat everything I said here. Pairing: Rikka x Ira.**

 **Disclaimer: Pretty Cure does not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Bold: Emphasize**

 _Italics: thoughts_

 _ **Bold+italic: flashback thoughts**_

CAP LOCK: SHOUT

*xxx: *sound

* * *

Ira's POV

 _Why? They have no chance of winning and they obviously know that, why do they still insist on fighting then?_

Cure Diamond: (from afar) SPARKLE! TWINKLE DIAMOND!

 _Here she comes. For the Selfish King, I have to, at least, defeat her._

Even so, when I see a Jikochuu Vulture charging a beam and aiming at her. In split second, two thoughts came up to me: let it get her, save her.

Somehow I decided to go with the latter and just blurt out "the one who will defeat the Precure is me."

* * *

She went up to help Cure Rosetta.

 _UGH! You and your "diamonds are invulnerable" crap! You going on a suicide mission is none of my business, I don't care anymore, no, I didn't care from the start._

 _Then again…_

 _ **Cure Ace: If he healed and his memory returns, he is sure to return to oppose us once more. If so, then now… (pointing her Love Kiss Rouge at "me")**_

 _ **Rikka: (step in front of "me") Stop it!**_

 _ **Ace: Step aside!**_

 _ **Rikka: NO!**_

 _ **Ace: He has committed many crimes, you have yet forgotten, have you?**_

 _ **Rikka: Of course I remember, but if someone's injured or in pain, then no matter who it is, I want to help them, I know I'd regret otherwise!**_

 _I wouldn't even be alive right now if she didn't save me from Cure Ace and/ or Gula._

 _Jeez! Guess I'll try to warn her again, though I doubt she'd listen. She always says Cure Heart is crazy, but she's just as crazy after all, so ironic._

*Thump *thump

 _My imagination? Something warm is pounding in my chest. Is that… a heartbeat?_

Marmo: Ira. IRA! Quit spacing out, the Cures are getting away. Huh? What the heck are you smirking about?

Me: Huh? What? Ah! After them!

Marmo: Hmph! Don't need you to tell me!

* * *

Diamond: PRECURE DIAMOND SHOWER!

Me: Whoa. (block it)

Diamond: Ira, please let us through, we have duties to fulfil, we need to stop the Selfish King, we need to get Regina's and Aguri's father back.

Me: That can't be done! You will never win! Can't you see? You girls are already reaching a dead end, this world will be gone in no time. Give it up already! If you go into the Selfish King's body, you will never come out again, you all will… **die**! Is that what you want? The Swallow died in the story of the Happy Prince! Is that the ending you are trying to get to?

Diamond: (blink) I'm surprised that you know the story, and thanks for worrying about us. But still, the Swallow has to follow the Prince until the end, which may or may not happen in reality, anyhow, if Cure Heart is going, I'll go as well, after all, Mana is my best friend. (freeze "my" attack) Friends lend a hand when you need it most, I'm sure **you** can understand it. (fly away)

Me: Wait… GET THE HELL BACK HERE CURE DIAMOND! ARRRRRGH! Hmph! Don't say I didn't warn you if you did lose your life, DAMMIT!

* * *

 _I don't know how the Selfish King didn't notice me peeking through his teeth, and I don't know why am I doing it either! But anyway, creating such a huge whirlpool must be taking a toll on her, she's not gonna hold on much longer._

Diamond: KYA! (Diamond Swirkle was broken)

Me: RIKKA! (cover mouth) phew, lucky the Selfish King didn't notice.

Diamond: No, it's not over yet, I won't let them get to Cure Heart and the others. Raquel!

Raquel: I'm ready to fight until the bitter end with you, Rikka. (don't blame me, he really said that)

 _What is this uneasy feeling? It feels like… I need to stop her from her next attack or else she…_

Both: PRECURE DIAMOND BLIZZARD!

Me: DON'T!

* * *

 _I'm so lucky that I can teleport. Her attack purified all the Jikochuus and it was about to take her too, fortunately I grabbed her by the waist and teleported her outside the Selfish King just in time. Talk about a close call._

Me: See what I mean when I warn you? Good grief, listen to what people say at least. (sigh) Friends lend a hand when you need it most, huh? I guess you're right after all, maybe I can understand.

* * *

Later

Rikka's POV

 _Ow…my head hurts. Wait, I'm… alive, and not frozen?! But I did cast Diamond Blizzard and it was supposed to…_

My mom and dad: RIKKA! (hug me)

Me: Mother! Father too! (sigh) I'm sorry for worrying you.

When the two of them keep praising me and scolding me at the same time, I went back to my thoughts.

 _I survived… how? Did I fail to perform the attack? No, that's not it, someone saved me… who? It can't be Mana, Alice either_ _…_ _…_ _then all that left is one possibility: Ira?_

I look up, and I see him, having a concerned expression before noticing that I am watching, he then turned away immediately.

Makoto: Rikka, are you alright?

Alice: You have not spoken a word.

Mana: And why is your face red? You didn't have a fever, did you?

Me: What? Oh, nothing, I'm fine.

Mana: Suspicious…

I giggled and look up again.

 _Thank you, Ira, you saved me, thank you…_

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
